Confessions of the Physical Sort
by Roses Wrath
Summary: AustinxDez yaoi one-shot. It's my first one, and I kinda feel bad for writing it, but oh well! XD Please R&R


Austin looked up from his homework as Dez sat down in front of him, a serious look on his face. Worried, Austin set his pencil down and watched his best friend for a few minutes.

"Dude, what's wrong?" he finally asked, and Dez jumped, not having expected Austin to speak.

"I...Uh...nothing!" Dez said, and Austin gave him a look that said that he didn't believe the usually bubbly red-head. Said red-head huffed when he saw Austin's look, and sat back, "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Dez...,"Austin started, but Ally cut him off, plopping down next to him.

"I finished your new song!" she chirped, and Austin inwardly groaned at the horrible timing. Dez, on the other hand, smiled to Ally, and Austin gave him another look that translated to 'I'm not dropping it.'

"Lets hear it, then!" Austin exclaimed, plastering a smile on his face. Ally didn't notice it, though, and walked over to the piano and sang it to them. After she'd finished, Dez left, and Austin gave her a thumbs up before following after his best friend.

"Dez, wait up!" Austin called out, and the red-head stopped.

"I said I didn't wanna talk about it," Dez stated, and Austin frowned.

"C'mon, man, I can help you with whatever it is!" Austin said as they made it to Dez' house. Both teens walked in, still arguing.

"Not with this, dude," Dez said, looking away, and walking into his room.

"At least tell me what it is?" Austin pleaded, and Dez whipped around, his usually bright eyes were dark, and Austin unconsciously took a step back. His back hit the door, and Dez descended upon him. The next moment,another pair of lips were pressed against his own, and Austin froze in surprise.

Dez pulled back, his face red, and stepped back, frowning.

"THAT'S what it is," he said quietly, and Austin smiled, chuckling slightly. Dez' head snapped up, and his eyes widened when Austin stepped forwards and pressed his lips to the red-heads. Dez let his eyes close, and Austin smirked against his lips and pulled back.

"That's what you were so worried about?" He whispered huskily, and Dez shivered, nodding, "Then you had nothing to worry about."

With that, Dez smiled, relieved, and crashed his lips into the blondes once again, wrapping his arms around Austin's waist, bringing him closer. Austin wrapped his arms around Dez' neck, and ran his fingers through his soft hair.

Dez turned them, and backed them up onto his bed, and they fell. Moving his hands from around Austin's waist, he trailed them up and under the blondes shirt, running a hand lightly over one of the other teens erect nipples. Austin moaned softly, and then flushed in embarrassment. Dez smirked, and lifted the offending fabric, pulling it up.

Austin watched him, but squeezed his eyes shut when Dez took one of them in his mouth, sucking on it slightly and making Austin moan once again. Soon, Dez had rid Austin of his shirt, as well as himself.

Shakily, he traced the edge of Austin's jeans, and looked the blonde in the eye.

"Do you want to go further or..." Dez asked lowly, leaning closer. Austin laughed shakily, and nodded. Not wasting a moment, Dez undid the button on them, and had pulled the zipper down. Slipping a hand inside, he smirked when Austin inhaled sharply and arched his back.

Slowly, with the other hand, Dez pulled the skintight clothing off, which left the other in only boxers. Smiling slyly, Dez cupped the bulge, which had Austin crying out.

"Do you like that?" Dez asked, and Austin gasped in response. Taking that as a yes, Dez continued, and soon, Austin came.

"Dez!" he cried, and the red-head moaned. When Austin came down from his high, he looked at the red-head, who was still over top of him, and realized that he hadn't found release.

In one swift movement, Austin flipped them, and ground down, making both moan in pleasure.

"Au-stin..." Dez whispered huskily, his words broken up. The blonde just ground down harder, hard again.

Deciding that there were particularly way to many clothes on the other, Austin stripped him down to his boxers. Slowly, he slipped the boxers off, and leaned down, laying brief kisses on the red-head's stomach before taking the head in his mouth, sucking softly.

Dez moaned brokenly, and a hand flew down to tangle itself in Austins hair, pushing him further down. When he'd taken in as much as he could, he drew back and twirled his tongue around the head, and pushed down on the slit, making Dez swear softly.

Repeating the same thing again, Austin set a rhythm and soon had Dez coming into his mouth. Swallowing as much as he could, he came back up and kissed the other, smiling against the red, swollen lips.

"Love you," he murmured, smiling to the other.

"Love you too," Dez said, and then got a gleam in his eye.

And with that, they dove back into the arms of pleasure.

* * *

**I know, lame ending. Please no hate comments. I did my best. **

**And if you're here because of the couple, and am going to rant about how homosexuality is wrong, expect for me to snap back at you. **

**Otherwise, I'm sorry to those who stumbled upon this by ACCIDENT. I give you my full apologies for ruining your minds and turning you into a potential fangirl/boy.**


End file.
